Zatanna
|-|Post Crisis= |-|Post Flashpoint= Summary Zatanna is a superhero and one of the greatest magic-users in the DC Universe. Daughter of the great magician Giovanni “John” Zatara and Sindella, a member of the mystical Homo Magi race. Zatanna is a direct descendant of the artist and magician Leonardo da Vinci, and is related to Nostradamus; Alessandro Cagliostro; the noted alchemists Nicholas Flamel and Evan Fulcanelli; and Lord Arion of Atlantis. The traditional method of spell-casting she uses involves speaking words and sentences backwards. In addition to her career as a hero, she is also a very notable stage performer. She has been a member of the Justice League of America, the Sentinels of Magic, and the Seven Soldiers. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically. Unknown, possibly 4-B at her peak with magic | Low 2-C, possibly higher | 4-B, possibly far higher at her peak Name: Zatanna Zatara Origin: DC Comics, Hawkman Vol. 1 #4 Gender: Female Age: Probably in her 30s Classification: Human Magician (Homo Magi) Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characiteristics, Magic User, Reality Warping, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Barrier / Shield Creation, Precognition, Illusion Creation, Matter Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Flight/Levitation, Time Manipulation/Time Travel, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation/Wiping, Astral Projection, Healing, Probability Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation/Magic | All of the Previous, as well as Superhuman Durability Attack Potency: Street level physically. Unknown, possibly Solar System level at her peak with magic (Has been stated to be the strongest member of the Justice League. Has defeated Lobo, Despero and Mary Marvel) | Universe level+ (Manipulated space and time to command the Seven Soldiers), possibly higher (Fought and defeated Zor, one of the Time Tailors who was powerful enough to contend with an extremely inexperienced Jim Corrigan) | Solar System level (Comparable to most High-level Superhumans, such as Aquaman and Green Lanterns), possibly far higher at her peak (Was capable of escaping Nanda Parbat) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Comparable to the likes of Batman and other members of the Bat-family). Unknown flight speed | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Zor, who was comparable to an inexperienced Spectre (Jim Corrigan)) | At least Hypersonic combat speed (Comparable to the likes of Batman and other members of the Bat-family). Unknown flight speed Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Unknown | Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class | Unknown | Street Class Durability: Street level physically. Unknown, possibly Solar System level with magic shields | Unknown, likely Universe level+ or higher with magic shields | Street level physically. Solar System level with magic shields Stamina: High | Unknown | High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Her Magic Wand Intelligence: High. Zatanna is one the most skillful magicians in the world, with a vast understanding of the occult and the mystic. Skilled hand-to-hand combattant. Weaknesses: Physically just a human, depends on barriers and shields to defend herself Feats: Defeated Despero Defeated Lobo Defeated Mary Marvel Effortlesly generated a year's worth of Solar Luminosity in one second Post Flashpoint Feats: Casually restrained Aquaman Seen matching a Green Lantern's blast Survived a punch from Wonder Woman Survived a full power blast from Power Ring Established a hole in the fabric of Space-Time Was capable the Justice League Dark away from Nanda Parbat, even though it could have "shattered the walls of reality" Key: Normal level | In "Seven Soldiers: Zatanna" | Post Flashpoint Note: *Respect Thread *Second Respect Thread (In Russian) Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Female Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Healers Category:Element Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Justice League Members Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2